The Lord Of The Rings-The Untold Story A Frozen Ring:The Shadow King
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: Frodo Baggins and his two friends are on there way to Mount Doom. Loki seeks to find his brother (Frodo). When Frodo arrives closer to Mount Doom Loki plans to torture him in Cirith Ungol. Will Frodo make it out alive? or will he perish?Will Anna be the next ring bearer if Frodo dies? (Important note please read!) this is rated M for some mild language,Violence, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**(Prologue)**

* * *

Awoke a beautiful sleeping Princess named Anna. She had aged over the months since the beginning of their journey. She saw Frodo sleeping next to her. Sam was fast asleep. Her hair was bright red with natural curls. Anna's skin was pale. Her eyes where light green. She was now officially thirty years old. She stretched and woke Frodo up.

"Frodo!" she whispered.

Frodo opened up his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"Good morning ...the sky's awake. So I'm awake." said Anna.

"Go back to sleep." Said Frodo in a tired voice.

"But we have to leave and continue our journey to Mount Doom."

"Wake me up later..." he groaned as he closed his eyes.

"You're just like my sister in some ways. I just now realize that." She said.

"What are you talking about ? I'm nothing like Elsa..." replied Frodo.

"Believe it or not you are.I can see it Frodo Baggins. You're afraid ,she's afraid,you're worried you're going to hurt sister is the same way."

Frodo sighed "Anna I...don't necessarily understand."

"Never mind about it..." Anna started to stare at him as she crossed her arms.

"You must not stare Anna darling..." Said Frodo with an annoyed grin.

Anna scoffed "Me stare? what are you talking about? I was not staring at you!"

"Oh weren't you?" teased Frodo.

"So help me Mister Baggins I'll...I'll..." just as Anna was about to finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"Wake up!" said Smeagol while he jumped from behind. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Wake up! wake up sleepies!"

"Smeagol can you at least wait?" asked Anna impatiently. Sam got up slowly he looked at Frodo and asked "Have you had any sleep Mister Frodo?"

Frodo looked up at him and shook his head. Sam looked at Anna and said "What about you Miss Anna?"

Anna yawned she rubbed her eyes and said "Yeah...I guess did you?"

"Yep I got plenty of rest!" said Sam in a pleased voice. Anna turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"At last I'm awake..." said Frodo half asleep. Anna giggled at him and said "You needed to rest."

"You know your brother Loki seems pretty wicked." Stated Sam while looking at him.

Frodo instantly fidgeted "You ...you know about my brother?"

Anna asked "Loki King of Asgard?"

"Yes he is my brother and I have to stop him from taking over the world. That's what he wants."

Anna gulped "How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know..." replied Frodo. Sam scooted next Anna.

"You have grown so much!" said Sam with amazement.

"Why thank you..." she said. Frodo put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I think we should get going!" said Anna.

"You sure?" asked Frodo.

"I've been ready for this Frodo." Replied Anna.

"It's getting late." Said Sam while walking up behind them.

"No no it isn't even midday yet. The days are growing darker." Said Frodo.

"Darker ?" asked Anna confusingly while glancing at the sky.

"Come on! Must Go. No time." Said Smeagol in a rush.

"Would you at least wait a minute you impatient weasel!" hissed Anna.

"No time to loose silly." Said Smeagol while going back outside.

"Here!" said Sam while handing Frodo some Lembas.

"What about you and Anna?" Frodo asked worryingly. Anna shook her head at him "Go ahead eat it."

"You sure?" asked Frodo.

"I'm sure." Replied Anna a bit annoyed.

"I'm not hungry least ways not for Lembas." Lied Sam.

"Sam..." Said Frodo.

"Alright but we don't have much have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Mister Frodo.I've rationed that. It should be enough."

"For what?" asked Frodo with a puzzled look on his face.

"The journey home..." replied Sam.

Anna gasped "Home...Arendelle...Elsa."

Frodo looked at her and said "You okay love?"

Anna was startled by is voice "Huh? what yeah I'm fine. Just dandy."

Smeagol came galloping back and said "Come on hobbitses!very close close. There are no safe places here hurry!"

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys this is my first chapter YAY I will make chapter two in awhile okay? one quick reminder I'm using Rose from titanic to be older Anna just letting you know.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Reunited At Last

After a dramatic time with the Orcs. The hobbits had eventually escaped. The sound of laughter came through the forest. Isengard was under the care of Treebeard. The hobbits who had helped him stood guard at the entrance. They where sitting on top of the ruined gate. Delilah and Layla where having a few smokes and drinks.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon,after a hard days work." Said Pippin.

Merry looked at him and said "Only you've never done a hard days work Pippin."

"Yeah!" agreed Layla. They looked in the distance they saw four horses coming there way.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" asked Delilah a bit annoyed. Pippin and Merry gasped they saw Gandalf,Aragorn,Gimli,Theoden, Elsa and Legolas come towards them.

"Elsa!" squealed Layla and Delilah as they ran towards her. They embraced their arms around her body.

"It feels like it's been a long time since last time I saw you." Said Delilah.

"I know it has..." said Elsa while smiling at her.

"Welcome my Lords , and Lady! to Isengard!" said Merry with a pipe in his hand. Layla and Pippin laughed.

"You young rascals! a merry hunt you've led us on a field of victory! enjoying a few well earned comforts." Said Gimli.

"The salted Pork is particularly good."Said Merry.

Gimli gasped "Salted Pork?"

Gandalf shook his head and began to roll his eyes "Hobbits..."

"What?" asked Layla. Elsa looked up she saw Treebeard near her.

"Young Master Gandalf,I'm glad you've and water ,stock and stone I can master. There's a wizard to be managed here,locked in his tower." Everybody looked at the room where Saruman mainly stayed at waiting for something to happen.

"Guys are we going to look for my sister now?" asked Elsa.

"Yes we will try to find her. Don't worry." Replied Aragorn.

"Lets's just have his head and be done with it." Said Gimli. Gandalf started to stare at the tower.

"No he has no power anymore." Said Gandalf.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here young trees,wild trees!"

Pippin didn't seem to pay any attention to what he was saying. Something in the muddy waters caught his attention. He picked up the object up that was in the water up. Aragorn and Layla turned around as they watched Pippin fall of his horse and into the water.

"Pippin! what are you doing?" asked Layla.

Everyone was watching him..

"Well bless my bark!" said Treebeard.

"Peregrin took! I'll take that my lad." Gandalf looked at Pippin. Layla watched as worry came over her.

"Quickly now!"

Layla knew Pippin was probably not going to give him the ball that he was holding. He handed it over to Gandalf.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'll make chapter 3 :) **


	3. Chapter 3 : A Little Fun

Everyone rode back to Edoras where a great feast that was taking they finally made it the hobbits where in a pair of different clothes. Delilah was wearing a white Lace top with a blue bottom dress. Layla was wearing a white top with a pink skirt.

"You look nice Delilah." Complimented Merry while smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said while blushing. Theoden was giving out a speech.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He raised his glass up in the air.

"Hail to the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" yelled everyone that was in the room. Eventually the entire place was filled with people singing,dancing,and laughing. Music played Merry and Pippin looked at Layla and Delilah "Want to sing with us gals?" asked Pippin.

Layla nodded her head "Sure I would love to."

Elsa searched for Legolas in the crowd she couldn't find him.

"Why are you alone my lady?" he asked while smiling at her.

Elsa's eyes widened "Legolas...there you are." She kissed his cheek.

"You want sit down somewhere?" he asked.

"I think right here is fine." She replied while looking at him. Then Gimli came and said "Aye! I bet I can drink more ales then an elf." Said Gimli.

Elsa laughed out "Go ahead Dwarf! show me watch you got." She said in a flirting voice.

Gimli grumbled "Oh fine!"

The Queen gave Gimli a wink.

Legolas rolled his eyes and chuckled. On the other hand Gimli was trying to impress Elsa.

"I think you could,elves don't do well with ale." Said Legolas while shaking his head.

Elsa nudged his shoulder "Don't give up that quick Legolas! it's going to be fun."

"That's it! Come on,or are you afraid of losing ,to a Dwarf?" asked Gimli.

Legolas let out a sigh "Oh alright! just this once." Elsa watched as he was getting ready to take a sip of ale.

The four hobbits where on the table with mugs of ale in their hands. They started to sing a drinking danced in front of her sister who was singing along with Merry and Pippin.

"Oh you can search up and down. As many lands can be found. You'll never find a beer so brown. The one drink we drink in our hometown. You can keep your fancy ales. You can drink them by the flagon. The only brave and true!"

Pippin took Layla by her hand and twirled her around quickly. She landed on his chest.

"Comes from the Green Dragon!" they all shouted. The two sisters suddenly thought of home. The shire. Oh what fun they had over there.

Layla sighed. Pippin looked over at her and asked "Everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just miss home is all."

"Are you homesick?"

"A little." She replied sadly.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Gimli where still drinking. Gimli gulped down every bit of ale that was left in the mug. Ten minutes went by Elsa watched as Gimli passed out. She giggled and asked "You ok?"

"Yup! just had a little much is all." Replied Gimli while looking at her. Legolas wiped his mouth while smiling at Elsa who was looking at him.

* * *

**A/N : Hey everyone hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of to chapter 4 YAY! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Behind The Evil Lie

Sam slept beside Anna. Anna couldn't go to sleep she kept looking up at the stars. She couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. Frodo opened his eyes he saw Anna looking at the sky. He asked "You're not sleeping?"

Anna turned to look at him "I can't fall asleep."

"Why?" he asked worryingly.

"I don't know I just can't."

"Please try to get some rest darling it will do you some look very exhausted."

"Okay Frodo if you insist." Her eyes eventually dropped shut.

A few hours later she could hear Smeagol mumbling to himself. Half of the time she had no idea what it was about. Frodo's warm skin made her sleep better. She cuddled closer to him.

"HOBBIT MEAT!" Said Smeagol out loud not knowing that Anna could hear him. Sam quickly awakened. Anna signaled him not to talk.

"AND TAKE IT FOR ME!" said Smeagol. Anna blinked her eyes what is he doing? she thought.

"For us..." he said to himself.

"Yes we meant for us..." corrected Smeagol. He picked up a pebble that was laying down on the ground.

"The precious will be ours once the hobbitses and Princess are dead!" he said as he dropped the pebble in the water. Smeagol gasped he saw Sam angrily rushing towards him.

"YOU TREACHEROUS LITTLE TOAD!" hollered Sam. Anna gasped she ran behind him. Smeagol tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" said Anna while chasing him from behind.

"NO!NO! HELP! MASTER!" yelled Smeagol in a very frighted voice. Sam jumped over Smeagol. Anna saw Frodo coming.

"FRODO HELP US!" she cried out. Sam was holding Smeagol in a death grip very tightly. Anna gasped she tried to make Sam stop.

"SAM! LET GO!" she hollered. Sam didn't listen he was still griping on his throat.

"SAM!" hollered Frodo as he tried to push him off of Smeagol.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Anna grabbed his arm.

"GET OFF!" yelled Sam. He pushed Anna on the ground. She grunted as she fell.

"NO SAM! leave him alone!" yelled Frodo harshly. Smeagol quickly scampered to a tree. Anna watched as Frodo took Sam's hand.

"CALL ME A LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Sam complained at Smeagol who was scared out of his mind.

"You're not a liar!" cried out Anna as she got up.

"Sam if you scare him off we're lost!" shouted Frodo. Sam eventually came to a point where he was starting to calm down.

"I don't care! I can't do it Mister Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us! I'm not the only one who heard it. Anna heard him say it too. Would you believe your own girlfriend Frodo?"

"I'm not sending him away." Said Frodo while looking at Sam , ignoring the fact that Sam was trying to make him believe them.

"You don't see it do you? he is a villain!"

"Sam please calm down!" said Anna.

"I can't Anna..." he said while looking at her.

"We can't do this ourselves. Not without a guide.I need you on my side." Said Frodo. Sam nodded his head and said "I'm on your side Mister Frodo."

"I know Sam.I must trust me." He said while putting his hand on his shoulder. Frodo looked at Anna and wrapped his arms around her waist. Anna looked at Smeagol who was still behind the tree.

"And you Anna..." he lightly put his hand on her cheek and made her face turn to his.

"I need you to trust me also."

Anna kissed his neck and said "I do trust you. I always will."

He kissed her lips lightly and stoked her arms. Anna kissed back and lightly pulled away. Frodo let Anna go and turned to Smeagol.

"Come on Smeagol!" he said calmly. Smeagol slowly crawled out of his hiding place. Smeagol looked over his shoulder and did an evil smile at Sam and Anna.

* * *

**A/N : Hey I'll make chapter 5 :P**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Eye Of Sauron

Legolas and Elsa stood on the deck of Edoras palace. For some odd reason the stars weren't as bright as usual. Legolas kept looking left and right. Aragorn came behind them and said "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east."

"A sleepless malice..." guessed Legolas while looking at Aragorn.

"Is it they eye of the enemy?" asked Elsa.

"Could be..." replied Aragorn while looking at her.

Pippin couldn't sleep. Neither could the two girls that where next to them. Layla was sleeping calmly next to Pippin her light snores kept Delilah up. She felt Pippin moving away from her he slowly crawled towards Gandalf who was asleep.

" Pippin?What are you doing?" asked 's eyes where focused on the circular sphere that was wrapped in a towel. It was held tightly in Gandalf's arms. He slowly reached for it. He grabbed it and sat down with the ball.

"Pippin are you mad?" asked Merry.

"I just want to look at one more time." He whispered back to Merry. Layla woke up and asked "What the hell are you doing?" she immediately turned to Pippin.

"Put it back ! PUT IT BACK!" yelled Merry. Pippin placed his hands on the circular object. All the sudden the room turned dark. Pippin's gaze grew more hands seemed to be glued to the ball. He started to shake it .The ball turned black.

"PIPPIN!" called out Merry and Layla.

The Palantir had yellow and red like blazing hot fire. He shot up his knees shot up in the air he let out a small cry. Layla quickly ran towards him and tried to help. He began to whimper and tossed and turned. Merry watched as Layla tried to grab a hold of his arm.

"Pippin!" she cried out she grabbed the sphere out of his hand.

"NO!" yelled Merry."SHIT!" shouted Layla as she got up. It was to late Pippin's body was thrown on to the floor. He began to pant. Aragorn ran over towards Layla who was still holding the ball. She fell to the floor as he grabbed it.

"Gandalf!" shouted quickly got up as Aragorn slipped the towel over the ball as it rolled to a stop.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" yelled Gandalf as he walked over to Pippin. Delilah crawled near Merry as Layla put her hand on Pippin's face.

"What did you see?" asked Gandalf calmly. Pippin looked at Layla and said her name. She looked at him and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I saw the eye." He said in a whimpering voice.

"The eye?" she asked while looking at him.

"Yes...I could hear his voice in my head." he said.

"And what did you tell him?SPEAK!" commanded Gandalf.

"He asked me my name." Replied Pippin.

"Damn that sounds scary. Did he say anything else?" asked Layla.

"He asked me where I came I didn't answer."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" asked Gandalf.

"I didn't!" replied Pippin while looking up at him.

"Damn it Pippin why can't you just keep your nose out of things!" yelled Layla.

Pippin shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N : I told you there might be some swearing in this. Don't worry I won't drop the f bomb ! Lol XD**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Long Ride

Gandalf had called Theoden to the hall at Edoras to discuss what Pippin had seen through the Palantir. After explaining about what had happened Theoden nodded and told him to continue.

"We've been strangely fortunate. What they say in Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan."Said Gandalf while turning to Theoden.

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirithe. The defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. " Theoden turned around to look at Aragorn.

"The heir of Elendil has come are not as weak as he supposed. Their courage is still strength enough to challenge him." Elsa listened as he was speaking.

"Sauron fears this,he will not risk the people of Middle Earth hunting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the king." Aragorn looked at him he understood what he ment.

"If the Beacons of Gondor are lit , Rohan must be ready for war!" said Gandalf.

Theoden asked "Tell me, why should we ride to aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn got up and said "I will go."

"No!" shouted Gandalf.

"They must be warned."

"They will be!" said Gandalf as he walked up to him. He whispered in his ear "You must ride Minas Tirith by another road."

"Follow the river look to the Black this,things are now in motion that cannot be undone." Gandalf turned to face the four hobbits that where sitting near a table.

"I ride to Minas Tirith." The hobbits began to sigh "And I won't be going alone." Added Gandalf.

"Layla and Pippin you will be coming with me!"

Layla nodded her head "Yes sir."

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, you two are most certainly the worst. Hurry! hurry!" Commanded Gandalf as he ran.

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin while looking at Layla.

She rolled her eyes and said "Why did you look?why do you always have to look at every little damn thing you see?"

"I don't know. I can't help it." Said Pippin.

Layla scoffed "You never can." Pippin suddenly felt sad ,he thought Layla was turning his back on him. Was he right?

"I'm sorry alright lass?" Pippin looked up at her with a pleading look on his face.

"Don't you understand? the enemy thinks you have the 're going to be looking for you have to get out of here." Replied Layla.

"And you're coming with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Layla?" he questioned while staring at her.

"Come on!" yelled Gandalf.

"Layla please say something."

"I don't know Pippin , I really don't know." She walked away and went next to Gandalf.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" asked Pippin while Gandalf put him on his horse.

"Three days as The Nazgul flies! and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Replied Gandalf. Layla hopped on the horses back and put her arms around Pippin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here something for the road." Layla placed some food in Pippin's hands.

"The last of Longbottom leaf!" said Pippin while looking at her.

"Uh-Huh.I know you've run out Pip. You smile to much" She said while shaking her head.

"Is that a bad thing lass?"

"No, it's just a fact about you."

"Run Shadowfax! show us the meaning of haste." Ordered Gandalf. The horse eventually took off galloping.

* * *

**A/N : I hope this was long enough :D**


End file.
